Days of the Deads
by Akemi-sempai
Summary: La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Les trois frères allaient en cours comme chaque jour. Hélas... Cette journée marquera le début de la fin d'un monde. Présence d'OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'un cauchemar

Dur réveil ce matin… Comme à chaque fois, le réveil sonnait avec un bip insupportable. Ace ne voulait pas se lever, il avait juste envie de rester dans son lit. C'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir joué aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à 2h30 avec son frère.

Le brun ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de balancer son oreiller sur le réveil qui tomba sur le sol de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas trouvé la force de le chercher à tâton pour l'éteindre normalement. Ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé en revanche, c'est que le fait de le faire tomber, ne l'éteignit pas donc l'appareil continuait de libérer son sons effroyable. Il se mit à râler, puis comme toute personne censée, se leva pour attraper l'objet et le faire taire. Il voulut se jeter dans son lit, son oreiller sous le bras et continuait son sommeil mais quelqu'un n'était pas de cet avis.

« Debout la marmotte ! » cria un jeune homme qui avait sensiblement le même âge que le brun

« Sabo, laisse-moi dormir » répondit Ace qui s'allongea sur son lit

« Je crains que ça ne va pas être possible. Il est 8h30, tu as cours dans une heure donc tu vas bouger tes fesses sinon tu vas être en retard »

« J'aurai qu'à faire croire que je suis malade et le problème est réglé ! »

« Je suis pas convaincu » fit le blond

Le brun n'écouta plus son frère et se mit en boule sous sa couette. Le blond lâcha un soupir, alla ouvrir les fenêtres et tira violemment sur la couverture ce qui eut pour effet de dérouler Ace comme un rouleau de printemps.

« Mais bordel, Sabo, je suis fatigué ! »

« Tu n'avais pas qu'à jouer si tard avec Luffy ! » riposta le plus mature de la fratrie

« En parlant de Luffy, tu ferais mieux d'aller le réveiller plutôt que de m'enquiquiner »

« Mais c'est fait » répondit calmement Sabo « Il prend même son petit-déj et si tu te dépêche pas, il ne te restera plus rien »

Ace se leva précipitamment et couru vers la cuisine de l'appartement des trois frères. L'appel du ventre avait été le plus fort. Quand Ace arriva dans la pièce, il y découvrit son petit frère en train de manger en dormant. Il n'y fit pas spécialement attention, y étant habitué et s'installa pour commencer son repas.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sabo hurlait sur ses deux frères pour leur dire de se dépêcher de se préparer. Les deux bruns se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leur uniforme scolaire, de prendre leur sac et allèrent rejoindre leur frère qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte, son sac sur l'épaule.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et attendirent le transport. Ils avaient raté le précèdent de peu et une pluie de plainte vint s'abattre sur le seul blond du trio. Sabo avait du mal à se contenir et finit par les disputait en leur disant très clairement que c'était de leur faute, si ils avaient raté le bus. Après ce petit incident, chacun resta silencieux en attendant le prochain véhicule. Quand il fut là, les trois frères montèrent et recommencèrent à parler, oubliant leur précédente prise de bec.

« C'est bientôt ton arrêt Luffy » fit remarquer Sabo

« Ouai dommage que je sois pas avec vous les gars… »

« Hormis les cours, on est pratiquement toujours ensemble alors c'est bon p'tit frère » lança Ace

Luffy était en 3ème, plus qu'un an et il intégrera le lycée de ses frères sauf que si tout se passe bien, quand Luffy rentrera au lycée, Sabo et Ace n'y seront plus. Ayant trois ans de plus que leur cadet et n'ayant pas redoublés, ils étaient tous deux en terminale. Sabo en terminale L et Ace en terminale ES.

Arrivés à la station, Luffy descendit en saluant ses frères de la main et les deux aînés lui répondirent de la même façon. Les portes arrières du bus se refermèrent et deux mains vinrent se poser sur les yeux du blond.

« Qui c'est ? » fit une voix féminine

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » ironisa Sabo

« Allez un petit effort ! »

« Je dirai… Sanne »

« Trop fort ! » fit-elle en souriant et en libérant le jeune homme de ses mains

« Et après, on dit que c'est moi le gamin » lança Ace

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Puis elle fit la bise à Ace et Sabo. Sanne était une amie que les trois frères appréciaient beaucoup. Elle venait d'ailleurs assez souvent dans leur appartement et faisait pas mal de sorties avec eux. Elle était en terminale S, faisait presque une tête de moins qu'Ace, avait les cheveux longs châtains clair, ce jour-ci accroché en queue haute, des yeux marrons foncés avec un contour bleu et un physique assez avantageux. Une taille assez fine, le dos cambré, un bonnet D et une jolie paire de fesse.

Sanne et les deux frères se sont rencontrés dans les premières années du primaire et depuis ce jour, ils sont toujours restés amis.

« Et les gars vous avez une pause cet après-midi ? »

«Moi non » répondit Sabo

« Je crois que moi j'en ai une vers 13h30, pourquoi ? » dit Ace

« Parce que je peux pas faire sport cet aprèm… Donc Ace, tu me tiens compagnie ? »

« Si tu veux mais j'ai pas deux heures de pause »

« Pas grave ! » lui souria-t-elle

Ils continuèrent de parler tout le long du chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur station. Ils descendirent de leur moyen de locomotion et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de leur lycée. Une fois le grillage passé, ils se séparèrent pour que chacun aille dans sa classe et ainsi suivre les cours.

Les heures passèrent et 13h30 approchait à grand pas. Sanne était avachie sur la rambarde de l'escalier extérieur de son lycée, pensive. Il n'y avait personne dans la cour alors la jeune fille regarda ses camarades de classes courir sur le stade de son établissement qui se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment et soupira.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre au fait ? »

Sanne se releva en entendant la voix de son ami d'enfance, contente qu'il soit présent.

« T'en a mis du temps quand même ! »

« Toujours en train de râler à ce que je vois »

Sanne fit mine de bouder alors Ace lui prit les joues et le lui pinça gentiment

« Commence pas ton boudinou »

« D'accord, mais arrête de me tirer les joues » articula-t-elle difficilement

Le brun lui relâcha les joues et vint s'accouder à l'endroit où était précédemment son amie. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri. Tous deux se tournèrent par réflexe vers la source du bruit.

Le concierge, un homme d'un certain âge, frappait un élève avec un balai avec un visage effrayé et ne cessait de crier « Lâche-la ! ». En effet, les deux adolescents pouvaient voir la dame de l'accueil, une femme d'âge mur qui mettait toujours ses cheveux en chignon, allongée sur le sol, a hurlé de douleur. L'élève en question était en train de lui mordre le bras jusqu'au sang et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. L'agresseur était un élève de première année, qui avait perdu l'éclat de se peau. Elle était devenue grise-verte comme si, celui-ci était malade.

Soudainement, la femme ne cria plus, n'y ne bougea alors que peu de temps de avant, elle se débattait. L'élève continua de la mordre partout et lui arracha des bouts de chairs ici et là avant de les mâcher et de les avaler. Puis elle se mit à bouger un doigt, suivit de son bras et se releva doucement. La femme avait à présent, le même teint que le plus jeune. Le concierge prit peur et se mit à reculer prudemment et marcha par inadvertance sur une canette qui était au sol, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire tomber. Dès l'or, l'élève et la dame de l'accueil se jetèrent sur le concierge qui appelait désespérément de l'aide et se mirent à le mordre avec avidité.

« Putin mais c'est quoi ça !? » hurla Sanne écœurée par ce qu'elle venait de boir

« Je… »

« Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! » fit-elle en se décollant de la rambarde mais Ace la retint par le bras

« N'y vas pas, Sanne »

« Mais on va quand même pas le laisser se faire bouffer par ces cannibales ! »

« C'est trop tard regarde »

Sanne ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de la phrase du brun alors elle fit ce qui lui demandé de faire. Et quand elle tourna la tête pour voir la scène macabre, elle fut stupéfaite de voir le concierge se lever et marcher avec ces deux agresseurs vers l'entrée du bâtiment, sans oublier le fait que sa couleur de peau ait à son tour changé avec son sang qui coulait.

« Ace, c'est horrible ! On se croirait dans l'un de tes jeux vidéo ! »

« Justement Sanne. Si la situation est semblable à mes jeux vidéo, ça veut dire qu'on a à faire à des morts-vivants »

« Des morts-vivants ? Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça ne peut pas exister ! »

« Et comment pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer alors !? » hurla soudainement Ace, ce qui fit taire Sanne

En effet, elle n'avait d'autres explications et devait se résoudre à la théorie de son ami. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il faut prévenir les autres »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous croire ? » fit-il sarcastique

« Mais… »

« Sanne ! On ne pourra pas les aider, le temps qu'ils nous croient, il sera déjà trop tard ! »

« Mais Ace, on ne peut pas être aussi égoïste ! »

« Très bien ! Allons chercher Sabo et prévenons les personnes que nous croiserons » céda-t-il

La jeune fille acquiesça et avec son ami allèrent, en courant, en direction de la salle de classe du blond qui se situé à l'étage supérieur. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent beaucoup d'élève qui séchaient les cours ou qui étaient en permanence. Ils leur racontèrent la situation mais tous se moquèrent d'eux.

« Hé mais vous avez fumé quoi la ? », « Trouver un meilleur mensonge si vous voulez qu'on vous croit » ou encore « Allez-vous divertir ailleurs avec vos blagues pourries ! »

Voilà les phrases qu'ils avaient le plus entendu avant d'arriver devant la salle de classe du frère d'Ace. Le brun ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse.

« Jeune homme ! Vous ne faites pas parti de ce cours alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir sans perturber mon cours » fit le professeur outré de voir le jeune Portgas

« Il y a des zombies dans l'établissement alors allez-vous en ! »

Toute la classe éclata ouvertement de rire.

« Et Sabo, je crois que ton frère à péter un câble ! » lança un gars de la classe

« Ouai, ils devraient arrêter de geeker si tard » renchérit un autre

« Voyons jeune homme, cessait votre pitoyable plaisanterie et veuillez sortir » intervint le professeur

« Mais vous comprenez pas ce que je vous dis ou quoi !? » s'énerva le brun

« Jeune homme, ce que vous nous racontez là, n'a rien de rationnel »

Ace se contenait pour ne pas exploser de rage. Depuis qu'il avait vu la scène avec Sanne, on ne cessait de se moquer de lui. Sabo se leva et avança vers son frère perplexe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? » demanda le blond

« Quoi ? Toi non plus tu ne me crois pas ? » répliqua son frère

Sabo marqua un moment de réflexion.

« Il dit la vérité, je l'ai vu avec lui » intervint Sanne qui était restée sur le pas de la porte.

A ce moment-là, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Tous les élèves continuèrent de se marrer et le professeur tenta de la ramener à la réalité.

« Voyons mademoiselle. Vous êtes une excellente élève et je crois vous avoir déjà conseillé d'arrêter de fréquenter ce jeune homme. Voyez comme il déteint sur vous avec ses absurdités » dit-il d'un ton calme

Ace serra les poings. Ce professeur l'avait toujours considérer comme un minable et ne cessait de l'humilier en public.

« C'est faux ! Ace n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais ! » le défendit-telle

« Soyez raisonnable mademoiselle Hopefulness, ce serait regrettable de devoir mettre de mauvaises appréciations dans votre dossier scolaire si exemplaire »

« A ce stade qui peut bien se soucier de son livret scolaire ? » murmura-t-elle

« Laisse tomber Sanne » fit Ace touché par les propos de son amie « Viens, on s'en va. Sabo, tu viens avec nous ? »

Sabo ne répondit pas mais suivit tout de même Sanne et Ace. Le professeur soupira, demanda l'attention de ses élèves et reprit son cours là où il l'avait arrêté à cause de ces gêneurs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Grand merci à ceux qui ont commencé à suivre ma fic! ;) ça m'a fait super plaisir. En tout cas j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous continuerez à la lire ^^. Si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies de passages que je pourrai placer, n'hésitez pas à m'exposer vos idées._

_Donc je redis MERCI à Imperial Black Horse, Morwyn K (prononcé à l'anglaise ;p), Soliora et mugiwara-cristal._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sortons de là

Les trois adolescents courraient dans les couloirs pour aller à l'arrière du bâtiment, peu fréquenté.

« Attendez » fit Sabo

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter ! » s'emporta son frère

« Si ce que vous dites tous les deux est vrai, on va avoir besoin d'armes pour se défendre »

« Sabo n'a pas tort » dit Sanne

« Dans la salle des profs, il y a le matériel pour les cours de sport »

« Et tu crois qu'on va se défendre en leur envoyant des ballons dans la face !? »

« Bien sûr que non Ace ! Mais il devrait y avoir des battes de baseball et d'autres trucs »

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Ace finit par approuver les dires de son frère. Ils se précipitèrent pour aller dans la salle des profs. Personne. Aucun bruit. C'était calme. Trop calme. Tellement que ça en devenait inquiétant.

Sabo ouvrit la porte pour avoir accès aux affaires de sport. Ils y trouvèrent les battes. Les deux frères en prirent chacun une et Sanne prit plutôt l'arc et les flèches.

« C'est vrai que tu fais partie du club de tir à l'arc » se rappela Sabo

Les garçons se mirent à chercher d'autres choses qui pourraient leur être utile pendant que Sanne les attendait. Juste à côté de la salle de prof se trouvait les laboratoires. Apparemment, ce jour-ci, aucun élève n'avait cours dans les labos. Sanne se décida à aller jeter un coup d'œil. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait trouver des choses intéressantes.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se mit à fouiller dans les bureaux du professeur. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Elle tourna dans la salle pour regarder ailleurs puis la porte claqua. Elle sursauta et se retourna immédiatement. Elle ne vit rien puis elle pensa que ce devait être Ace ou Sabo qui lui jouait un mauvais tour, même si la situation ne laissait pas de place à la plaisanterie. Puis elle vit une masse sur le sol, elle regarda plus attentivement et cette chose se jeta sur elle. Elle réussit cependant à mettre entre eux une chaise.

La chose étant assez près d'elle, elle reconnut le concierge qui avait été attaqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Le monstre s'appuya sur la chaise pour essayer d'attraper la jeune fille et ne cessait de claquer des dents. Sanne poussait de toutes ses forces la chaise pour éviter que cette chose ne la touche. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Par instinct, elle posa ses pieds sur la chaise et la poussa. Ainsi le zombie fut propulsé, ce qui permit à Sanne de se lever et de courir. Le concierge se releva et courra vers Sanne. La jeune fille hurla de peur.

Quand Ace et Sabo entendirent le cri, ils reconnurent de suite celui de leur amie et se précipitèrent vers la salle où ils l'avaient entendu. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce et découvrir Sanne plaquée contre le mur et le concierge à terre avec la tête brûlée.

Sabo s'avança vers Sanne qui avait du mal à respirer pour l'aider tandis que Ace se dirigeait vers le corps du zombie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda calmement le blond

« Je… Je suis venue voir dans cette pièce pou… pour trouver des… des choses utiles mais… mais… cette chose s'est jeté sur moi et… je… je l'ai tué en lui lançant une fiole d'acide au visage ! »

« Sanne calme toi »

« Mais j'ai… j'ai tué un homme… » commença-t-elle à sangloter

« Techniquement, il était déjà mort donc tu ne l'as pas tué » intervint Ace qui s'assurer que le zombie nous bougerait plus

Il remarqua ainsi une flaque de liquide rouge à l'arrière de son crâne qui commençait à coagulé et du sang sur le coin d'une table.

« Tu n'as fait que lui lancer une fiole ? »

« Non… Après je lui ai donné un coup avec le plateau dans la figure et… il est tombé sur le coin de la table »

« Apparemment le coup a été assez fort pour lui fendre le crane. Résultat : un zombie en moins, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de mordre d'autres personnes »

« Ne trainons pas et sortons d'ici » les coupa Sabo

Sanne était encore choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais heureusement, Ace et Sabo étaient là pour lui remonter le moral.

Tous trois se dirigèrent de nouveau vers l'arrière du bâtiment pour pouvoir sortir discrètement mais le principal utilisa le haut-parleur pour faire passer un message.

« Il y a eu un incident dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Veuillez sortir rapidement et dans le calme avec vos professeur »

Un bruit comme quelqu'un qui frappait sur une porte raisonna dans le haut-parleur, suivit d'un bruit de meuble qu'on déplaçait, d'une porte défoncée et enfin un cri.

« Non, ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Arrêtez ! Au secours ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

Tous les élèves étaient abasourdis parce ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre pire quand ils entendirent des cris de douleur. Aucun n'élève ne bougeât, ni même ne prononça un mot. On pouvait même entendre les mouches volaient. Mais quand ils entendirent une sorte de grognement animal résonné dans l'appareil, ils se mirent tous à pousser des cris et se précipitèrent en dehors des salles pour sortir de ce bâtiment le plus rapidement possible.

De leur côté, les trois amis savaient qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de sortir pour ne pas se faire bousculer par les autres personnes et avoir plus de chances de s'en sortir. Ils reprirent donc leur course pour sortir, mais une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ils remarquèrent que beaucoup d'élèves de la classe de Sanne s'étaient transformés eux aussi en montres mangeur de chair, qui étaient d'ailleurs en train d'attaquer les autres étudiants.

« Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici ! » fit Ace d'un ton ferme

Sanne et Sabo acquiescèrent et coururent pour aller en dehors du lycée mais des zombies se mirent sur leur passage. Sabo et Ace les frappaient au niveau du crane avec leur battes tandis que Sanne les couvrait en tirant des flèches. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à un d'eux qui la fit tomber au sol. Il voulut lui mordre le bras mais elle lui enfonça une flèche dans la bouche, qui lui traversa le crâne.

« Sanne ! Attention ! Y'en a un autre qui arrive sur toi ! »

Sanne poussa le cadavre qui était sur elle et tenta de se relevait mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide… Au moment où le mort-vivant allait la mordre et qu'elle mit par réflexe ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, le zombie s'arrêta et tomba au sol, laissant place à un jeune homme brun. Les deux frères poussèrent un soupir de soulagement pendant que l'homme aida Sanne à se relever.

« Merci Law »

« Mais je t'en prie, miss »

Un autre zombie avançait vers eux, et Sanne banda son arc et tira. Ils rejoignirent tous deux les frères.

« On devrait ne pas trainer ici » affirma Law

« Quelle déduction. Je n'y avait pas pensé, Law » lui fit Ace ironique

« Pour toi, c'est Trafalgar. Et si tu pouvais éviter d'être aussi sarcastique, ça m'arrangerait »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » questionna Sanne

« Qu'on prenne le mini bus du bahut et qu'on s'en aille avec. On ira plus vite et on sera moins vulnérable »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée » ajouta Sabo « Mais on n'a pas la clé donc… »

« Moi je crois que je l'ai » fit son frère

« Fais voir » lui dit Law

Ace s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer même si il n'appréciait pas le ton de Trafalgar Law. Il sortit de sa poche plusieurs clés qu'il avait "empruntées". Il y avait effectivement celle du moyen de locomotion que Law avait énoncé. Ils se mirent tous les quatre à courir vers le véhicule qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du terrain de sport. Ils frappaient tous les zombies qui s'approchaient trop près et finir par attendre leur destination. Ils ouvrirent le véhicule et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ace se mit derrière le volant.

« Allez, sors-nous de là Ace ! » le supplia la seule fille du groupe

Ace appuya sur l'accélérateur et écrasa au passage plusieurs zombies.

« Youhou ! Stike ! » cria Ace

En roulant sur les morts-vivant, du sang éclaboussa les vitres. Sanne ne s'était pas complètement habituée à la situation, alors elle alla se blottir dans les bras de Sabo. Celui-ci la réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles apaisantes. Puis ils allèrent s'assoir tous deux sur les sièges.

« Au fait, où tu nous emmènes ? » demanda intrigué Law

« Au collège du secteur » répondit Ace simplement

« Mais t'es malade ! Les écoles doivent être infectées de ces choses ! »

« Je m'en doute ! Mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne mon petit frère ! »

Law se tut. Il comprenait les sentiments du garçon aux tâches de rousseurs, après tout, lui aussi avait un petit frère qui comptait énormément pour lui. Mais son frère étant resté à la maison, il était encore en sécurité. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« Très bien allons chercher ton frère et après nous irons chez moi »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai mon petit frère à récupérer moi aussi, alors on se grouille ! »

Ace dut tourner plusieurs fois brutalement à cause d'un trop grand nombre de zombies et à cause d'embouteillages. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le collège de Luffy. Devant tout était désert. Pas un chat. Les quatre adolescents se méfiaient et regardèrent les bâtiments. Plusieurs vitres cassées, des portes cabossées et les murs recouverts de sang.

« Le plus judicieux, serait que Ace et moi allions chercher Luffy, pendant que vous deux vous gardez le bus » annonça Sabo

« D'accord et si pour une raison x ou y, on devait bouger le bus ou le quitter je vous appellerai ou vous enverrai un message » informa la jeune fille

« Si je puis me permettre » intervint Law « J'ai remarqué qu'ils réagissaient beaucoup aux sons alors essayez d'être discret » les conseilla-t-il

« Merci du conseil »

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la sortie du véhicule, leur arme à la main, mais Sanne les interrompit quelques instants pour les prendre dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes hommes répondirent à son étreinte puis quittèrent le bus sous le regard inquiet de leur amie.

Dans le collège, des dizaines et dizaines de cadavres sur pattes déambulés dans les couloirs. Ace et Sabo suivirent les conseils de Law en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Ils ouvraient délicatement les portes des salles dans les coins où il semblait il y avoir le moins de monde. Ils ne savaient pas où était Luffy, ayant cassé son téléphone la semaine précédente, ils ne pouvaient pas le contacter. Les deux aînés ne pouvaient que prier intérieurement, que rien ne soit arrivé à leur bien aimé petit frère.

A l'infirmerie de l'établissement, Luffy, Nami et Ussop s'étaient barricadés. Cette pièce se située au deuxième étage du bâtiment, en plein milieu du couloir. Elle était assez grande pour accueillir quatre malades et l'infirmière. Les trois collégiens avaient bloqués la porte en déplaçant les lits pour les mettre devant, et s'étaient assis les uns collés aux autres sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« J'en ai marre d'entendre tous ces cris de douleur... » pleurnicha Nami

« Moi aussi. Mais malheureusement… on ne peut rien faire pour eux » se résigna Luffy

« C'est un cauchemar » tenta de se convaincre le métisse « Je vais me réveiller »

« Ce que j'aimerais que ce soit le cas… »

Les minutes défilèrent, qui pour eux paressaient des heures. Puis un bruit comme quelqu'un qui tentait d'ouvrir la porte résonna dans la pièce…

« Allez-vous en… » gémirent ensemble, Ussop et Nami, recroquevillés sur eux même


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Bien entendu je remercie les personnes qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leur favori et ceux qui me suive. Je dis donc merci Luffyko 62, Soliora (encore une fois), kellyhavas, mikasuku miharu, mugiwara-cristal (une fois de plus), Gonzalezgirl-4, Imperial Black Horse ;) , Morwyn K (toujours prononcé à l'anglaise) et pifouyou76._

_Réponses aux reviews_

_Soliora : Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant mais j'attendais d'avoir un peu plus de reviews donc je te répond maintenant. Effectivement au début j'étais parti sur l'idée de faire High School of the Dead version One Piece, puis je me suis dit que ce serait nul de faire juste une sorte de "copier-coller" donc j'ai fait travailler mon imagination :)_

_pifouyou76 : Merci de ton compliment qui m'a encouragé à écrire la suite. Pour les dialogues, je les ai fait un peu plus long en espérant qu'ils seront bien._

_Morwyn K : Merci du compliment et je continu à écrire en espérant que ma fic continuera à être intéressante. Pour Ace, je le voyais bien faire du strike avec les zombies XD_

_kellyhavas : Merci du compliment à toi aussi. J'ai voulu faire mon originale quand j'ai remarqué que personne n'avait osé écrire un fic de One Piece avec des zombies._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une idée lumineuse ?

Nami et Ussop étaient recroquevillés sur eux même, les mains sur les oreilles en entendant le coup contre la porte. Si les zombies pénétraient dans la pièce, ce serait fini pour eux. Ils n'avaient nulle part où fuir. Il n'y avait qu'une porte pour sortir et ils l'avaient condamnée.

Luffy se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

« Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Nami

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte » lui répondit-il

« Moi je vais te le dire ! » intervint Ussop « Des zombies, des zombies et encore des zombies ! Tu sais les monstres mangeurs de chair fraiches ! »

« Ça pourrait être des élèves qui ont survécu et qui cherchent un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri » répondit le brun

« Ne sois pas têtu pour une fois dans ta vie, Luffy ! » s'emporta le long nez

« Tu préfères qu'on les laisse mourir !? »

« J'ai jamais dit ça, mais le fait est qu'on prendrait un gros risque en ouvrant si on n'est pas sur »

« J'ai pas l'impression que ça soit les zombies »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Je sais pas »

« Tu te fous de moi ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Luffy » fit Nami « Si c'est ces choses, ils auraient continué de frapper encore et encore, et auraient surement fini, au bout de quelques minutes, a cassé la porte »

Luffy s'avança de nouveau, d'un pas ferme, vers la porte. Il poussa les lits sur son passage, et ouvrit délicatement la porte pendant que le cœur des trois amis battait à s'y rompre.

Aucun cadavre ne se précipita dans l'infirmerie comme il le craignait. Alors le brun passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte sans hésitation, tandis que ses amis se retenaient de pousser un cri devant l'attitude complétement stupide de leur ami, qui n'était pas prudent.

Ace et Sabo tentaient une nouvelle pièce une fois de plus, de plus en plus inquiet de ne pas avoir encore retrouvé leur petit frère. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, atteint leurs oreilles et ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce en question en se dépêchant. Le grincement venait d'une des pièces qu'ils avaient tenté d'ouvrir sans succès.

Le cœur des deux frères rata un battement en voyant la tête du cadet dépassé. Ils étaient si heureux de retrouver Luffy.

« Luffy ! » crièrent en chœur les deux aînés

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers les personnes qui l'appelait et quand il les reconnut, il leur offrit un de ses sourires en leur criant à son tour :

« Ace ! Sabo ! Comme je suis content de vous voir »

Ils oublièrent un instant que des morts vivants trainés au bout du couloir mais ils s'en souvinrent très vite quand un deux tenta de se jeter sur Luffy. Celui-ci s'était baissé pour éviter de se faire mordre et le zombie se retrouva à mordre le mur. Sabo se précipita vers le zombie, sa batte à la main et lui fendit le crâne en lui donnant un coup sec.

Les deux aînés de Luffy se dépêchèrent dès l'or de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie et de la barricader à nouveau, en apercevant d'autres monstres avides de chair fraiche arrivaient du bout du couloir.

« Ace… Sabo… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda extrêmement surpris Ussop

« On est venu sauver notre imbécile de petit frère » répondit Ace

« Et comme on va faire pour sortir maintenant que des zombies sont devant la porte !? » questionna la rousse

« Ah oui c'est vrai qu'on a pas été spécialement discret… Mais nous étions si content de voir que Luffy n'avait rien et qu'ils soient avec des amis » fit Sabo

« Vous auriez dû y penser ! »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre le groupe et tout le monde cherchait un moyen de sortir d'ici. Et la, Luffy eut une illumination.

« On a qu'à descendre par la fenêtre »

« Et comment gros malin ? » demanda curieuse Nami

« On prend les draps, on fait des nœuds et on descend avec, comme une rampe »

« C'est pas si con » firent les deux aînés à la limite d'être choqués

« Et on peut savoir comment t'as eu cette idée ? » le questionna Ussop

« Je l'ai vu dans un film » répondit Luffy tout sourire

A ce moment-là, tout le monde pensa : « Je me disais aussi… »

Mais des bruits de fracas contre la porte leur rappelèrent qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Ils enlevèrent tous les draps qu'il y avait sur les lits et dans les placards. Ils se hâtèrent de les nouer entre eux. Quand ils eurent fini, Sabo accrocha une extrémité à un tuyau qui servait à faire passer l'air chaud dans les chauffages. Après s'être assuré que ce nœud soutiendrait leurs poids, il le jeta par-dessus la fenêtre. Il accrocha sa batte dans sa ceinture pour que celle-ci tienne, sortit par la fenêtre en tenant le linge fermement entre ses mains et se mit à descendre lentement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des monstres qu'ils cherchaient à fuir. Après quelques mètres descendus, se fut au tour de Nami de descendre puis d'Ussop.

« Luffy grouille toi de descendre » lui ordonna Ace qui poussait et maintenant les structures des lits contre la porte, aidé de son petit frère

« Mais… Et toi, Ace ? »

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi p'tit frère » lui sourit-il

« On se rejoint en bas alors ? »

« Oui. Promis »

Sur ces paroles, le plus jeune des deux, se hâta d'aller vers leur échappatoire. Ace avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir malgré qu'il pousse de toutes ses forces.

Des bras des zombies réussirent à passer entre l'ouverture qu'ils firent, et tentaient d'attendre Ace hors de leur porté. Le concerné souffla plusieurs fois, se leva aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

Dès qu'il se leva, il relâcha automatiquement, les lits qui cédèrent et laissèrent les morts-vivants pénétraient dans la pièce. Le brun, lui, se jeta par la fenêtre, imitée par ses poursuivants, sauf que lui se rattrapa à la "corde" et se laissa glissa. Les cadavres tombèrent les uns après les autres sur le sol mais le choc de la chute fut tellement fort que leurs crânes explosèrent et leurs sangs sale aspergèrent les murs et les survivants qui étaient en bas.

Sabo et Luffy n'y prêtèrent pas spécialement attention contrairement aux deux amis de Luffy qui étaient horrifiés.

Ace arriva sur la terre ferme quelques instant plus tard, fière de lui. Il y avait bien quelques monstres qui se portaient volontaires pour gouter leur chaire mais ils furent mis à terre rapidement. Pour éviter d'en attirait plus, Sabo lança son téléphone à Ussop restait en arrière. Celui-ci le rattrapa de justesse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un téléphone !? »

« Regarde déjà si j'ai reçu un message d'une dénommé Sanne »

Le long nez s'exécuta et ne vit aucun message affiché et en fit donc pars au propriétaire de l'objet. Ace et Sabo se mirent tous deux à sourire car cela signifiait que normalement le mini bus avec Sanne et Law, les attendait.

« Maintenant appelle le tel de Ace »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Fais ce que je te demande s'il te plait »

Ussop fit ce que le blond lui demandait même si il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de ce geste au début. Mais quand il entendit la sonnerie de Hard Rock du portable de Ace résonnait dans tout le bâtiment, il comprit. Le bruit attire les créatures, par conséquent le brun aux tâches de rousseurs avait laissé volontairement son appareil de communication dans l'infirmerie avec le son mis au maximum ! La sonnerie retentit donc une grande partie de l'établissement, ce qui attira plusieurs de leur ennemis. Toujours du monde en moins à combattre et plus de chances de s'en sortir.

Ils entamèrent tous les cinq une course, les deux plus âgés devant et les autres derrière les suivaient. Ils se dirigeaient vers le véhicule que les deux aînés avaient pris à leur lycée.

Du côté de mini bus, Sanne s'inquiétait pour ses amis et ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre. Law était assis et ne la regardait. Il la vit soufflait encore une fois de l'attente de ses amis.

« C'est pas en faisant ça qu'ils vont revenir plus vite »

« Je sais… mais je peux pas m'en empêcher… » lui répondit Sanne toujours les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelques chose » confessa-t-elle en se retournant le regard triste

Law se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire elle se serra contre lui, recherchant du réconfort.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont revenir sains et saufs »

« J'espère »

Le jeune homme raffermi sa prise sur le corps qu'il avait contre lui. Il passa une de ses mains de ses cheveux châtains, toujours attachés, et y enroula quelques-uns de ses doigts dans une mèche de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent quelques minutes collait l'un à l'autre puis Sanne se détacha de l'emprise du brun et lui sourit.

« Merci Law »

« Pour ? »

« D'être là et de m'avoir réconforté »

Il lui rendit son sourire et regarda derrière elle. Voyant que son regard ne se détachait de la vitre, Sanne se retourna pour voir ce que son ami regardait. Quand elle vit Ace et Sabo courir vers eux, suivit de Luffy et deux de ses amis, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Mais que pour quelques instants car quand elle remarqua qu'ils étaient poursuivis par plusieurs zombies, elle se tourna vers Law qui avait pris les devants en allant ouvrir la porte. Elle prit son arc et les deux dernières flèches qui lui restaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rate.

Elle plaça une flèche sur son arc, calma sa respiration puis banda son arc au maximum et visa du mieux qu'elle put avant de lâcha la corde et de tirer sa dernière flèche.

La première flèche qu'elle tira, frôla l'épaule d'Ussop et se planta entre les deux yeux d'un de leur poursuivant. La deuxième passa de justesse entre la tête d'Ace et de Sabo, qui pendant un instant ont cru qu'ils allaient y passer, et alla transpercer deux têtes de zombies à la fois.

« Ouais ! » fit-elle contente d'avoir réussi ses tirs

« Bien visé, miss »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et ils se poussèrent pour laisser le petit groupe rentrait dans le véhicule. Une fois fait, ils refermèrent directement les portes et Law se mit à conduire. Sanne s'approcha du groupe qui était essoufflé pour leur demander comment ça aller.

« Mais t'es malade ! J'ai cru que t'allais nous tuer ! » l'engueulèrent les deux aînés

« Désolée les gars » fit-elle en se frotta l'index contre la joue, l'air confuse

« J'ai vu ma dernière heure arrivée » fit Ussop qui était allongé suite à ce traumatisme

Nami s'approcha de lui inquiète de son état.

« Grand-mère, c'est toi ? »

« Abruti ! » fit Nami en le frappant sur la tête

Tout le monde rigola devant la scène.

Sanne se jeta sur les trois frères, ce qui les fit tomber en arrière.

« Sanne fait attention quand même » la disputa gentiment le blond

« Mais je suis trop contente que vous n'ayez rien ! »

« Hi hi je suis content de te voir aussi » ria Luffy

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Ils étaient tous installés dans le bus à regarder le monde changé. Et, eux aussi allait changer…


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée pour cette légère attente mais comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes publications. Surtout la avec la rentrée, ça a été un peu chaud. Donc voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ;)_

Réponses au reviews

**pifouyou 76 : J'essaye de continuer à faire des dialogues assez long pour que tu continues (et les autres lecteurs) à bien imaginer les personnages :)**

**Zororonoa-kun : Tant mieux que ma fic t'es épuisé de toute ton adrénaline, ça veut dire que je décris bien les actions un peu angoissante gna gna gna!**

Chapitre 4 : Diversion

Le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques heures et bientôt la nuit allée le remplacer. Le groupe composé à présent de Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Sanne, Ussop, Nami et Law, se dirigeait vers la maison de ce dernier.

Ils étaient tous calme dans le véhicule. Ils n'avaient pas l'esprit à parler ou bien faire autres choses.

Les zombies étaient partout. N'importe où, où ils tournaient la tête, ils voyaient des personnes qui essayaient de fuir leurs assaillants.

« Dites les gars » fit Sanne

« Quoi ? » demanda Sabo

« Comment on va faire pour sortir du bus, si il y a autant de zombies ? »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'autant de personnes seraient contaminées en si peu de temps.

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un fasse diversion » annonça Ace

« Et qui voudrait risquer de se faire bouffer ? » demanda Nami

« Il faudrait que celui qui fasse diversion ait de quoi se défendre » dit Ussop

« Même les autres. Appart Ace et Sabo qui ont une batte, nous on n'a rien. Moi-même, je n'ai plus de flèches… » intervint Sanne

Law tourna dans une rue un peu brusquement, ce qui fit tomber plusieurs personnes du groupe et coupa la discussion.

« Et Trafalgar ! T'as appris à conduire où !? Dans un paquet de Chocapic !? » gueula le brun au taches de rousseurs

Law lui lança un regard noir pour l'inciter à se taire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, trouvant cela ridicule d'entretenir une discussion stérile tandis que Luffy semblait énervé.

« Ace ! N'insulte pas les Chocapic ! »

Certaines personnes le regardaient, interloqués qu'ils s'énervent pour si peu puis ils se souvinrent que c'était les céréales préférés de petit brun. N'oublions pas que la nourriture chez lui est sacrée.

Après ce petit incident qui ne blessa personne, la question qui était le sujet de conversation précédemment revint, à savoir : Qui ferrait diversion si il y en avait le besoin ? Et comment se procurait des armes ?

« Je connais une boutique d'armes pas loin de là où on est » avertit le long nez

« Bien. Indique-moi où elle est » fit Law autoritaire

Le jeune homme s'approcha du conducteur du moment et lui donna le trajet à suivre. Ils y arrivèrent en seulement quelques minutes et virent plusieurs membres de la population avec des armes à feu, sûrement voler, dans la rue, à tirer sur tout ce qui passé. Que ça soit humain ou non.

Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêtaient et essayaient de passer au milieu de se foutoir. Rester là était trop dangereux, surtout quand ils virent que ces fous furieux commençaient à tirer sur eux. Alors Law accéléra pour sortir de leur champs de vision, passa par une rue qui semblait ne pas être fréquenté avant d'arrêter le bus et de se retourner vers ses "camarades".

« Comme vous l'avez vu, on ne peut pas aller dans la boutique que nous a indiqué le long nez »

« Mais pourquoi ces personnes-là, qui semblait vivantes nous ont attaqué ? » demanda le dit long nez, tremblant de peur

« Ils ont pas dû voir qu'on était vivant » le rassura Nami, qui tentait de se convaincre elle-même

« Je ne crois pas » affirma Sanne

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » contra la rousse

« Ça se voit… Ils ont… tout simplement pété un câble »

« On n'a qu'à les aider et puis voilà » lança Luffy tout sourire

« Luffy… » souffla Sanne

« Luffy ! » intervint Ace « On ne peut pas les aider. Je sais que tu es très, voir trop généreux mais là non ! On a déjà beaucoup à faire pour se protéger nous même ! »

La cadet ne répondu pas et contre toute attente, Trafalgar appuya ce que venait de dire Ace. Après tout, c'est deux-là ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement bien et tout le monde ici présent l'avait compris. Ils restèrent un petit moment en silence pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient et pourraient faire.

La nuit commençait à tomber de plus en plus et il fallait agir avant qu'ils soient complètement dans le noir.

« Si je me souviens bien, je crois que il y a une boutique de vente d'armes clandestines plus au nord de la ville » informa la seule rouquine de la bande

« Mais c'est pas dans notre direction » lui répondit Law

« Mais on s'est pas où t'habites ! Tu nous le dis pas ! » s'énerva la rousse

« Tu ne me cries pas dessus, miss » répondit sèchement-il

« Bref ! » intervint Sanne « On peut y aller ou pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de la distance »

« On peut y être en une demi-heure si t'appuies sur l'accélérateur » fit Nami

« Bon alors c'est décidé ! Law appuie sur le champignon ! » fit enthousiaste Ace

Law lui asséna un regard un noir avant de répondre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que pour toi, c'était Trafalgar. Et ne te permet pas de me donner des ordres »

« Law, ne t'énerves pas pour ça » dit Sanne pour tenter de le calmer

L'ambiance était lourde à ce moment-là, ce qui rendait certaines personnes mal à l'aise sauf évidemment Luffy qui ne semblait pas tout comprendre.

« On ne peut pas y aller de toute façon » dit au bout d'un moment Law

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Luffy

« Parce que le temps qu'on y aille et qu'on revienne, il fera nuit »

« Et alors » rétorqua son petit frère

« Et alors on ne verra pratiquement rien »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » questionnèrent les filles

« On va directement chez moi » répondit Law « En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de zombies à côté de chez moi »

Tous acquiescèrent. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix.

Ils roulèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant d'atteindre un quartier résidentiel. Plusieurs maisons étaient réparties les unes à côté des autres mais de grands murets et portails les délimité. Juste derrière, une petite forêt où les enfants aimaient bien aller jouer. D'ordinaire la rue où habitait Law était très calme et habituellement très peu fréquenté mais au moment où le bus arriva au bout de la rue, ils virent une dizaines de zombies qui déambulaient.

La solution apparut comme une évidence à Ace. Il prit son arme, fit un rapide « A plus ! » à ses camarades, ouvrit la porte du bus sous les regards curieux de ceux-ci et sortit du véhicule. Voyant son ami faire ça, Sanne se précipita dehors pour le rejoindre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? »

« Bah on avait dit qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour faire diversion. Alors je me dévoue »

« On aurait pu en parler avant que tu sortes comme ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle

« Je vois pas pourquoi, personne ne voulait le faire et personne ne m'aurait dit de ne pas y aller appart Luffy et Sabo »

« Et… Et moi alors… ? » demanda Sanne blessé

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Ace se sentit soudainement mal et voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser mais la jeune fille recula, refusant ce geste d'affection.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sanne… »

« T'inquiètes pas. C'était très claire »

Elle se retourna avec pour objectif de retourner dans le bus et de laisser Ace. Mais quand elle leva le regard et qu'elle vit le visage de Sabo effrayé et bloqué à travers la porte, elle regarda devant elle et cria.

Un des zombies était venu, attiré par le bruit qu'avait provoqué la conversation de Sanne et Ace. Il ouvrit dès l'or la bouche pour la mordre.

Le brun aux tâches de rousseurs réagit immédiatement et tira la jeune fille par son tee-shirt mais celui-ci se déchira. Ace frappa ensuite l'agresseur de son amie.

Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir dans le véhicule. Ace fit un signe de tête à son frère blond, qui comprit et ferma la porte. Le brun empoigna ensuite le poigné de Sanne et se mit à courir, en la tirant. Sanne essaya de suivre son rythme voyant que les zombies les poursuivaient.

Ils tournèrent dans des rues et ils tombèrent toujours sur des morts vivants. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes de courses, une masse de cadavres étaient après eux.

Sanne continuait de suivre Ace. Elle ne savait pas où ils pourraient allés, elle ne faisait qu'espérer que les autres aient pu rentrer chez Law.

Du côté du groupe qui était resté dans le bus, ils avaient profités de leur "sacrifice". Le duo ayant attiré l'attention des zombies, ils avaient garé le véhicule devant la maison de Law et étaient descendu. Law le premier et Sabo le dernier pour couvrir leurs arrières. Le propriétaire de la maison ouvrit le portillon et fit entrer les autres avant de le refermer à double clé.

Il resta malgré tout sur ses gardes. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir et dans leur circonstance, ce proverbes convenant tout à fait. C'est ainsi qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et y pénétra, suivit des autres.

La maison de Law était assez grande. Elle possédait deux étages. Au premier, il y avait 4 chambres et une pièce qui servait de bureau et au deuxième, il y avait un immense laboratoire.

Il semblait n'y avoir eu aucune intrusion. Tout était à sa place. Le salon était toujours aussi bien rangé avec la grande télé écran plat, le canapé en cuir beige et la table basse en verre au milieu, avec les même magasines que ceux de la matinée.

Luffy et Sabo se jetèrent sur le canapé et sautèrent dessus mais quand ils virent le regard de Law, ils arrêtèrent de suite. Le blond descendit et s'assis convenablement tandis que Luffy resta debout.

« Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autres… » souffla Nami blasé

« En même temps, ils sont de la même famille » rajouta Ussop

Le métisse et la rousse soupirèrent puis ils lancèrent un regard curieux à Law qui semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

En effet Law cherchait son petit frère et espérait que celui-ci ait écouté ses recommandations et ne soit pas sorti de la maison. Il monta à l'étage, laissant ses invités dans le salon et alla dans le bureau.

Là, se trouvait un petit garçon qui lisait un livre, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil. Il devait avoir 10 ans tout au plus. Il était blond avec la peau aussi foncé que celle de Law, son ainé. En voyant son frère, le petit blond posa son livre, se leva et se jeta dans les jambes du brun.

« Grand… Grand frère ! » sanglota-t-il

« C'est bon, je suis là. Alors arrête de pleurer »

« Dé… Désolé… »

« Bepo… Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé d'arrêter de t'excuser pour rien cette semaine ? »

« 152 fois »

« Donc tu comprendras que là, je n'ai pas très envie de me répéter »

« Oui… Désolé »

Au moment où il s'excusa encore une fois, Bepo se mit la main devant la bouche. Law souffla devant le comportement de son cadet et lui passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son frère. Le petit blond releva ses grands yeux couleur cendre vers son ainé et lui offrit un superbe sourire.

Ils descendirent quelques instants plus tard, pour aller rejoindre le groupe au salon. Law avait prévenu son frère qu'il n'était pas venu seul.

« Euh… Law ? » appela Ussop

« Quoi ? » répondit-il froidement

« C'est qui ce gamin ? »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin ! J'ai 10 ans ! » s'énerva Bepo

« C'est bon, ne t'énerves pas pour ça » le calma le métisse

« Désolé »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses !? »

Bepo se cacha dès l'or derrière les jambes de son frère et celui-ci lança un regard noir à celui qui avait osé lever le ton sur son petit frère. Nami frappa l'arrière du crâne d'Ussop en l'insultant. Puis elle alla se mettre accroupi devant la silhouette qui s'était caché derrière Law.

« Coucou toi. Moi c'est Nami et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Be… Bepo »

« C'est très mignon comme prénom »

« Merci… » rougit-il

« C'est ton petit frère ? » demanda la rouquine à Law

Celui-ci hocha à la tête pour confirmer son hypothèse. Puis ils se présentèrent et commencèrent à discuter de la situation. Bepo était certes jeune, mais il était très intelligent.

Ils essayèrent de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire mais ils attendraient la venue de Sanne et Ace.

Review ? Petite ou longue, ça me fera toujours plaisir ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou la compagnie! Désolée pour le retard mais bon vous l'avait tous remarqué, je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes publications mais en général j'essaye d'en poster au moins un chapitre par mois minimum. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai même fait un chapitre un peu plus voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant si ce n'est plus que les précédents chapitre ;)

**Réponses au reviews**

**pifouyou76 : Je pense que pour ton Luffy x Ace, je vais plutôt faire un HS**

**Anna-chan17 : Merci de trouver ma fic super! :D Et merci de l'avoir ajouté à tes favoris**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Un lieu secret **

Sanne et Ace courraient toujours, poursuivis par les zombies. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour l'instant : fuir. Sanne n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où Ace les conduisaient et elle pensait qu'il ne faisait qu'aller tout droit, cherchant désespérément un endroit où ils pourraient se cacher.

Ace, lui, avait bien une idée d'où ils pourraient se réfugier et espérait que cet endroit existe encore…

Ça faisait au moins bien vingt minutes qu'ils courraient sans s'arrêter et le souffle commençait à manquer à Sanne. Elle n'était pas très sportive contrairement à son ami.

« Ace… » appela-t-elle difficilement « Je… j'en peux plus… »

L'interpellé tourna sa tête tout en continuant de courir et vit la jeune fille avec le visage rougie par l'effort, le souffle court et quelques sueurs de transpiration coulée le long de ses tempes. Voyant qu'elle commençait à flancher, il se mit à sa hauteur et lui prit la main pour l'aider à continuer.

« Sanne, je t'en prie, tiens le coup. On est presque arrivés »

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension mais lui offrit un sourire forcé pour lui dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

« Lève la tête, tu respiras mieux » la conseilla-t-il

Elle acquiesça, fit ce que le brun lui indiqua et tenta d'inspirer et d'expirer à fond. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ace qui lui tenait toujours la main pour l'encourager à continuer et l'aider à avancer. Elle en fut heureuse puis ses yeux regardèrent devant elle et elle aperçut l'entrée de la petite forêt.

Ace leur avaient fait faire le tour du quartier pour pouvoir atteindre ces bois et il en voyait enfin la lisière. Il tira un peu plus sur la main de la personne derrière lui pour lui intimer d'accélérer mais la pauvre Sanne était déjà au maximum et avait déjà du mal à garder cette allure. Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi allait dans cette forêt alors qu'ils auraient pu rentrer par effraction dans une maison mais elle n'en fit rien, préférant garder son souffle.

Les zombies ne les lâchaient pas malgré que les deux amis aient réussi à les distancer de plusieurs mètres.

Ils pénétrèrent dans cette forêt sombre. Ace la guidant toujours. Il tournait tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, allait tout droit puis il s'arrêta.

Sanne tomba à genoux de fatigue et Ace tentait de reprendre son souffle en même temps qu'il regarda le haut de l'arbre et sourit. Oui, elle était toujours là.

Il se mit à chercher quelque chose derrière le gros arbre devant lequel il s'était arrêté. Le brun trouva en seulement quelques secondes ce qu'il convoitait : une corde.

La corde était reliée à une branche de cet arbre majestueux. Sanne regarda son ami et comprit. Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle se releva tant bien que mal et attrapa la corde, sauta et enroula ses jambes autour de la corde. Elle tentait de monter en se servant essentiellement de ses bras mais elle n'y arrivait pas… Elle n'y arrivait plus…

« Sanne, utilise aussi tes jambes ! » lui indiqua-t-il

Entendant les monstres non loin d'eux, Ace se précipita vers la jeune fille, la poussa pour l'aider à monter en lui touchant les fesses, ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles mais elle ne lui fit aucune remarque ayant compris que son intention n'était pas perverse.

La jeune fille avait, elle aussi, entendu que ces créatures n'étaient plus très loin… Elle tentait de se dépêcher mais plus elle voulait aller vite, plus elle faisait du surplace.

« Sanne, ne te précipite pas ! »

« Mais… Et toi ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et concentre toi ! C'est un ordre de ton capitaine » lui sourit-il pour la rassuré

Elle souffla un bon coup et eu une idée. Elle se balança avec la corde jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le tronc de l'arbre et marcha dessus en se hissant avec la corde. Elle se retrouva donc à marcher à l'horizontal sur le tronc de l'arbre. Elle atteignit enfin une plateforme, lâcha d'une main la corde et attrapa le bout de la plateforme en bois de sa main libre. Puis elle lâcha la corde de sa seconde main et attrapa avec le bord. Elle finit par se hisser sur la surface plate.

Quand elle fut totalement dessus, elle se releva et vit qu'elle était dans une cabane. Dans cette cabane. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé.

Au moment où Sanne avait lâché la corde, Ace s'était dépêché de s'en saisir et de grimper. Hors les zombies arrivèrent et un se jeta sur la corde.

Le brun aux tâches de rousseurs était hors de portée du saut de son agresseur. Mais le zombie se releva et voyant la corde se balader de droite à gauche, il la prit et le secoua. Ceci eut pour résultat d'empêcher Ace de continuer à monter.

« Putain ! Et moi qui croyais que les zombies étaient cons ! »

« Ace ! Dépêche-toi de monter ! Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! »

« Facile à dire ! » lui geula-t-il

Il força sur ses muscles mais sa progression était bien trop lente et le zombie secouait de plus en plus vigoureusement l'objet qu'il avait dans ses mains couvertes de sang sec et dont il manquait des morceaux de chairs.

Sanne ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voulait aider Ace mais comment ? Elle voyait bien qu'à cette allure, il n'allait pas tenir…

Elle enleva alors son tee-shirt déchirée, le mit en boule et le jeta sur le zombie, son tee-shirt étant sa seul arme disponible. Mais l'objet étant trop léger se défit mais se posa sur le responsable qui secouait la corde. Lui tombant sur le visage, le vêtement le gêné et il tenta de l'enlever, lâchant ainsi la corde.  
Dès l'or, Ace s'empressa encore plus de monter et atteignit le bord du refuge en seulement quelques secondes. La jeune fille s'avança vers son ami et lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à monter mais le tirant trop fort, celui-ci se retrouva sur elle.

« Ace… Bouge… T'es lourd »

Le jeune homme se redressa sous la plainte de son amie d'enfance. Cependant, ils se retrouvèrent, tous les deux, dans une position des plus gênantes. Lui, à quatre pattes sur Sanne, elle en soutien-gorge et les visages très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient même sentir le souffle de l'autre et Ace se perdit un moment dans ses yeux marron, couleur chocolat.

La jeune fille, possédant ses yeux, était figée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement sous le regard gourmand de l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

Mais le brun se reprit, se leva et Sanne en fit de même. Il rougit en voyant la jeune fille en soutien-gorge vert émeraude avec de la dentelle et se retourna par respect. Entendant du grabuge en bas, il s'avança près du bord et se pencha.

Le mort-vivant avait réussi à se débarrasser du linge et se jetait de nouveau sur la corde. Ayant peur qu'ils ne soient pas aussi bêtes qu'il pensait, le brun attrapa la corde et la balança de droite à gauche. Le cadavre se maintenant à l'objet bougé lui aussi. Plus Ace balançait la corde, plus elle allait haut et loin et au bout d'un moment, il la lâcha et le zombie se percuta contre un arbre sous la force de l'impact. Puis, le jeune homme remonta l'outil qui leur avait permis de monter et l'enroula avant de le poser dans un coin de la cabane.

« J'ai plus de tee-shirt maintenant » souffla dépitée Sanne

« En tous cas… » fit Ace gêné de savoir son amie si peu vêtu « merci »

« De ? »

« Bah si tu n'avais pas enlevé ton haut, le zombie n'aurait pas lâché cette corde »

« Ouai mais je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Y'avait que très peu de chance que ça marche et… »

« Et ça a marché » l'interrompit le brun

Elle lui sourit même si Ace ne le vit pas, étant donné qu'il était dos à elle.

Les minutes passèrent et le silence devenait pesant. On entendait juste des grognements de parts et d'autres.

Chacun des deux adolescents étaient dans un coin de la pièce et Ace toujours dos à la jeune fille simplement vêtu d'un haut de sous-vêtement.

« Bon… ! » fit Sanne pour attirer l'attention du brun

« Quoi ? »

« On va rester comme ça encore combien de temps ? »

« Aucune idée. Je dirais jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que ces saloperies de morts-vivants dégarpissent »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça »

« De quoi alors ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil

« Je parlais du fait que tu sois dos à moi et qu'on arrive pas à communiquer correctement »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas te regarder à moitié nu »

« Oh c'est bon ! C'est comme-ci j'étais en haut de maillot ! »

« T'es vraiment pas pudique ! »

« La vache ce que t'es coincé… T'es vraiment un puceau… »

Ce fut la phrase de trop et Sanne le savait. Elle faisait exprès de le provoquer, elle voulait le faire réagir. C'était sa petite vengeance pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

Quand la jeune fille acheva sa phrase, le brun se retourna visiblement très énervé. Elle osait l'attaquer sur sa virilité ! Lui ? Dont la rumeur disait que quand il voulait mettre une fille dans son lit, il y arrivait. Inacceptable. Voilà ce que les dires de Sanne étaient pour lui.

« Moi !? Un puceau !? » hurla-t-il hors de lui en se retournant pour faire face à la teneuse de ce propos

« Oui toi ! Monsieur Portgas D Ace ! »

« Je suis loin d'être puceau ! »

« Alors prouve-le ! »

« Ne me tente pas Sanne ! »

« Alors pourquoi !? »

« Pourquoi quoi !? »

« Pourquoi alors que tu t'es tapé tant de nanas, moi t'oses même pas me regarder !? »

La question prit Ace au dépourvu, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Sanne détourna ses yeux chocolat, rouge de honte d'avoir posé cette question.

« Parce que… avec toi, c'est différent » répondit finalement l'adolescent

La jeune fille releva les yeux soudainement et plongea son regard dans ceux noirs d'Ace.

« Comment… ça ? »

« Et bien… Toi, tu n'es pas juste une fille que je veux me faire. Toi… T'es une personne que je respecte et que j'adore… »

Sanne ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la confidence de son ami. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, elle pensait qu'elle ne représentait pas grand-chose pour lui.

« Moi aussi, je t'adore Ace… »

Ce fut à présent autour du jeune homme avec les tâches de rousseurs de rougir. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et posa une de ses mains sur sa joue. L'adolescente ferma les yeux un instant au contact de leur peau. Puis ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, cherchant ainsi à deviner ce que penser l'autre…

Ce moment de tendresse se termina par Sanne qui éternua au visage de Ace. Elle mit sa main devant se bouche pour éviter de rigoler et bafouilla des excuses.

« Sanne ! Tu aurais pu mettre ta main devant la bouche quand même ! »

« Dé… Désolée » arriva-t-elle à articuler morte de rire

« Aucune tenue pour une jeune fille » dit-il mine d'être outrée

« Normal j'ai plus mon haut d'uniforme » répondit-elle d'un ton provocant

« T'as du attraper froid » fit-il sérieusement

Le jeune brun réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler du coffre qu'ils avaient caché étant jeunes.

**_Flash-back_**

_Quatre enfants courraient à travers la forêt. Trois garçons et une fillette qui les suivaient un peu à la traine._

_« Et les garçons ! Attendez-moi ! » appela la fillette qui avait deux couettes aves ses courts cheveux chatains_

_L'un des trois garçons, qui était d'ailleurs le plus jeune, allait s'arrêter jusqu'à que son frère brun le lui interdise._

_« On accepte pas les faiblardes avec nous » répondit catégoriquement l'aîné_

_La fillette gonfla les joues et se força à accélérer. Elle finit par les rattraper et s'arrêta devant eux tout sourire ce qui énerva le brun aux tâches de rousseurs tandis que ses deux frères étaient ravis de la présence de la jeune fille. Mais il s'était résigné à la dégager du groupe étant donné qu'elle avait fait ses preuves et que Sabo et Luffy l'appréciaient énormément._

_Il sortit la corde cachée derrière le tronc de l'arbre et commença à grimper pour aller dans la cabane que les frères avaient construit aidé de leur nourrice : Dadan._

_Sabo et Luffy imitèrent Ace et quand ce fut le tour de le petite Sanne, celle-ci sauta et monta à la corde comme lui avait enseigné Sabo. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Sanne était avec le trio des frangins. _

_« Bon maintenant que tu connais notre repère, il va falloir que tu n'en parles à personne » prévint le blond_

_« Oui bien sûr ! » sourit la gamine_

_« Nous sommes des pirates ! Alors ici nous cachons notre butin ! » ajouta Luffy_

_Et oui, les trois frères adoraient joué aux pirates et leur cabane était leur cachette. Personne hors mis leur équipage n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer normalement._

_« Luffy » souffla Ace en le tapant sur la tête_

_« Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » bouda le garçonnet_

_« Il ne fallait pas lui dire tant qu'elle n'a pas fait le serment »_

_« Ah oui c'est vrai… »_

_« Quel serment ? » demanda intéressée Sanne_

_« Celui de faire partie de notre équipage ! » répondirent en chœur le trio_

_« Vous me proposez vraiment de faire partie de votre équipage ? » s'excita la fillette toute contente_

_« Oui. Alors ? » fit Ace_

_« J'accepte ! »_

_« Ouai ! » dit Luffy en sautant de joie_

_« Quel est le nom de l'équipage et qui est le capitaine ? » questionna la nouvelle recrue_

_« C'est l'équipage ASL, et nous sommes tous les trois capitaines même si c'est moi le capitaine des capitaines » informa Ace fière de sa déclaration_

_« Et Ace ! On avait dit qu'on avait tous le même niveau ! » s'énervèrent les deux frères_

_« Ah oui c'est vrai… »_

_Devant cette scène, Sanne se mit à rigoler du comportement de ses capitaines étant donné qu'ils se bagarraient. Puis, les trois "capitaines" firent faire le serment à leur nouvelle camarade._

_« Maintenant que tu es dès notre, on va pouvoir te montrer notre cachette top secrète ! » l'informa Luffy_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui, c'est l'endroit où nous cachons notre butin » compléta Sabo_

_Pendant que les trois enfants discutaient, Ace était allé dans un coin du repère et avait appelé les autres. Puis il souleva trois lattes du sol de la cabane et montra à Sanne le lieu secret : leur trésor._

_« Maintenant que tu connais cet emplacement, tu fais vraiment partie de notre équipage » lança Ace_

**_Fin flash-back_**

Ace se leva et alla à l'emplacement du trésor qu'ils avaient laissé quelques années auparavant. Il souleva les même trois lattes et enleva la couverture qui recouvrait le coffre. Il remit les lattes en place et donna la couverture à son amie pour qu'elle puisse s'y enrouler pour se couvrir et ne pas avoir froid.

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs » sourit Sanne

« Ouais » acquiesça le brun

« Merci pour la couverture, capitaine » lança-t-elle amusée

* * *

Verdict? J'ai le droit à une review? Si vous avez des demandes à me faire n'hésitez pas!


End file.
